


Grass is Gold on the Outside

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different worlds they belonged to. Two different lifestyles and goals. Yet two people were never more compatible. This is the story of when a non orthodox Soc girl, Sarina, decided to explore life outside the Soc status quo life. When she meets Curly while on her impulsive exploration they do more than set their explosive world upside down, they change the course of events for Johnny, Pony,  Dally, Bob, & Randy one fateful night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass is Gold on the Outside

**It was an unusually warm day in Tusla.** **Small blossoms sprouted in the trees adding to the beauty of the curved tan branches but pollen was high too. It seemed like there was always a price for serinty in the world. The air was warmer and smelled sweeter after the dormant winter. Like change was in the air, but no one could know how much change was there. Or the calm before the storm.**

_Small leaves and blossom petals flew through the street from the wind. It was a peaceful evening as people came home from work. Among them was a curly haired boy, coming home from his work at DX where he worked the cash register. Sodapop kept accounts and painted the car, he was quite an artist and good with numbers despite what he thought about his intelligence. And Steve was a mechanic. Curly headed towards the Curtis home. He and Tim had recently gotten closer to the Curtis gang after the Socs kept jumping Johnny Cade.  Curly kicked a bottle while he walked to the Curtis house. The wind picked up, blowing leaves at him. When he reached the Curtis house he let himself in since it was unlocked. "Hi Curly," Soda said, "we weren't expecting you."

_"Yeah we're all leaving," Steve said, "we have dates. Turns out going out with your social worker makes your life much easier. Nothing short of murder will get Soda & Pony sent to a boy's home now."

_Curly nodded. "That's good to hear," he said.

_"Pony, Johnny, and Dally went to the movies," Darry said, "if you want to catch them there."

_"Thanks," Curly said, he waved and left. He walked to the movies. The wind blew again.

~`~`

Barina looked outside her tower room window on the window seat. The wind was blowing in the warm evening and she put things in her purse and drawer. She expected a call from Cherry soon. Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hi,' she answered. "Sure, I can come to the movie with you, Marcia...Bob and Randy. I understand it's last minute."

_"I'll ask Greg if he can make it," Cherry told her.

_"Okay," Barina said. Barina hung up and picked out an outfit. She wanted to be nice looking yet she also wanted to be flexible and happy. Different things mattered to her than everyone else. She picked out a flair plaid knee length blue skirt, tan fuzzy blouse, blue vest. She put her hair half up, the up part in a braid. And wore blue coral jewelry. Her shoes were  tan swedish hasbeens sling back shoes. It wasn't very Socy but that's how she was she thought as she put a little blue eyeshadow and coral lipgloss on.

_She saw Bob's blue mustang pull up. She wondered if Greg was with them. She grabbed her tiny blue purse and went down to the car. When she got in she noticed Greg wasn't there. She was relieved for some reason. The car drive was silent.

~`~`

Curly snuck in the movie theatre but dropped some money out of charity. The movie theater was packed that day. He quickly found Curtis, Cade, and Winston.

~`~`

It was akward for Barina so she go out and went to get snacks or other things often. She even looked for Greg. She didn't say anything to Greg so he got bored and left. Barina was pretty with her wild curly crimson hair, olive complexion, and curly lashed brown eyes but she was shy. Rarely did anything, had no social life. She wasn't cheerleader. She was only accepted because she was a soc and Cherry's friend.  She bumped into Greg. "Sorry," she said.

_"No problem," Greg said, expecting something from her maybe more talk. When she didn't reply he said, "want something?"

_"No thanks," Barina replied a little quickly, almost rude.

_"Okay," Greg said with weird eyes. "You can join us if you want."

_Barina froze. She would sit with a clown to get away from the akward car but she automatically said, "no."

_Greg gave her a look. "Okay," he said, hesitating a bit then left looking at her once. He was popular and she wondered whether he just pitied her even though she was pretty. Though it didn't matter because she barely cared. He was good looking but not her type.

_At that moment she turned and saw a curly haired greaser wondering towards the chairs. She caught his eyes and saw more warmth/civility than she ever saw except for Cherry. He wasn't rich but she didn't see what was so dirty about the greasers. Though she knew they were dangerous and she should stay out of their matters. This was highlighted as a few greasers started a small fight, whooping.

_As she turned Cherry and Marcia came to her, Cherry huffing. "Bob is such a tool," Cherry huffed, "when he's drunk! I told him not to drink!" Cherry ranted and they walked to the chairs and sat down.

~`~`

"Hey Curtis, Cade, Winston," Curly said, approaching them.

_"Shepard," Winston replied.

_"Hey Curly," Pony and Johny said. Curly took a seat.

_Dallas started messing with the socs in front of them. The redhead got mad at Dally even threw the coke Dally brought her at him. Finally Johnny told Dallas to leave them alone and Dally left after cursing Johnny.

_Curly noticed the girl in front as the Soc he saw earlier. He saw less snobiness in her than even greasers when he looked at her. It shocked him. Cherry invited the greasers to sit with them. The three greasers joined them. Then Pony and Cherry went to get a soda.

 

[If anyone can finish this please do]


End file.
